


Blowhole's Revenge 3

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the penguins of Madagascar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Hera discovers 4 unclaimed demigods and turns them human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowhole's Revenge 3

No One's Pov

"Let us go Blowhole!" Skipper yelled, struggling in his chains. "Yeah, no." Blowhole said. He pushed a button on the consol and Skipper's chains tightened. "No, s-stop-" Skipper panted. He was beginning to pass out. "Stop it!" Private yelled. Tears ran down his face. Blowhole rolled his eyes and tightened his chains. Blowhole got on another segway and pushed a blue button.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED,"

Suddenly the penguins' bodies glowed bright white and when the light vanished, they were gone.

"NOOOO!"


End file.
